


Vegeta's new tail

by AncientOnyx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Other, Self Fucking, Sounding, Urethral Play, cock growth, cock-tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientOnyx/pseuds/AncientOnyx
Summary: on a quest to search for strong warriors to aid in an upcoming battle Vegeta undergoes a strange, but beneficial mutation





	Vegeta's new tail

The saiyan Prince had gone off with Goku and against their better judgement, Krillin had all left to search the universe for powerful warriors, an army of sorts, to combat an army from another universe, one of the ones 17 accidentally revived with his wish, an all male army from a strange all male universe, the Saiyan prince didn’t even want to think how they reproduced

they’d heard from King Kai that a race almost perfect for the job existed on the current planet they had landed on, though it all seemed a bit too perfect to the Prince, like there was something Kai hadn’t told them, or that Goku hadn’t divulged

spelunking a murky cave the prince dropped into a moist cavern, the energy signature he’d been following was even more powerful than his, significantly so, a truly powerful warrior was SURE to be here, generating a ball of energy he began looking around

seeing nothing but strange looking veiny eggs, the Prince got confused, but then he saw a humanoid form resting at the back of the cave, resembling something of a mix of piccolo and Frieza, the man had a long tail with….  
“wait, it’s not a tail, it’s a penis?!” the Prince yelled, the man blasted Vegeta with a powerful attack that left the prince winded, the man then smirked and slithered back into the darkness down another tunnel, one of the eggs surrounding the prince began to wiggle, hatching, the creature lunged onto the barely conscious Prince, Vegeta came to in a few seconds to see his pants dissolved and a hideous crab like monster clinging to his lap, gripping his soft but hardening 8 inch penis, 

he yelped and tried to pry the awful thing off, but found it’s power to far exceed any living lifeform, it was impossible for him to remove or kill the monster, as his cock reached full 10 inch hardness, so did the creature, forcing it’s stinger like cock into the Prince’s urethra, prompting a horrified grimace from the prince as he could only watch as the monster fucked his piss-hole, he could feel it’s stinger growing longer inside his cock, suction cup like nodes helping it crawl down his urethra

shuddering in pain and pleasure, knowing there was nothing he could do, the Prince simply bit his lip and sank to his knees, ending up in a face down ass up pose, grunting as he felt the monster keep stretching his cock-slit, 

the Prince’s bare ass was wiggling behind him, his low hanging balls swaying as he flinched at the creatures thrusts, 

the obscene unnatural fucking went on for a few hours, the creature cumming several times,  
as the creature fucked him, it’s cum began to change him,  
his ass becoming quite a bit more plump and round, his balls filling up with the creature’s cum, his cock growing several more inches, topping out at 14 inches, and his tail regrew rapidly, looking like a normal saiyan tail at first….but then, mutating, the fur fell out in clumps until it was smooth, then it began to thicken, developing a ridge like the underside of the Prince’s cock, and forming a distinct cock head, finally a urethra formed on the tip, opening up his new secondary cock, connected to his newly fat succulent cheeks, the creature finally released the Prince, falling off of his cock and curling up like a dead bug

the Prince stood, staring at his new cocks, he winced, part of him wanted to cum desperately, but another part was seemingly mentally unable to grab his cocks and start stroking...staring at his new tail...the prince felt a strange, unusual urge, he brought the prehensile cock around to his fat ass, and began to hotdog himself with his tail, letting out a quiet, sexy sighing moan, the prince ripped whatever was left of his shirt off and began to tweak his nipples, as he slowly let the head of his tail slip between his cheeks, kissing his anus, before long his tail slipped past his hole and he was long dicking his own ass with his tail, letting out quiet whimpering moans as the tail brushed over his prostate, he felt like a whore, but he loved it, it was almost enough to make him totally forget about his wife, suddenly he was beginning to see eye to eye with the advancing army on their universe, perhaps there was some benefit to an all male society after all, 

the man who Vegeta had seen earlier then returned, smirking

“pretty great huh?” he asked

Vegeta chuckled stupidly, not stopping what he was doing  
“fuck yeah” the prince moaned as the man walked over and began to kiss the Prince, 

breaking the kiss the man began to explain  
“my name’s Fallick, I’m actually not a native to this world, these little guys are, dunno what the natives call them, but I call them cock-huggers, they’re parasitic, fusing their DNA with any males they can find, turning them into what you and I are now, they also offer a MASSIVE power level boost to their hosts”

Vegeta flinched again, he focused, using all his willpower to pull his cock from his wet pre filled hole and check his own power-level, indeed, his base power level was no almost on par with him at Super Saiyan Blue 2, he couldn’t even imagine how powerful he would be in his other forms

“I can feel the power levels of your friends, if they don’t find the other dens of these creatures I’ve been protecting it might benefit you to bring some of these eggs to them, I imagine you came here seeking strength for a reason” Fallick chuckled

“th’ that’s right!, an army from one of our neighboring universes is invading this one, we came here trying to build an army of equal strength to battle them” said the prince, he could feel Fallick’s power, it still somewhat surpassed his

“in fact….we might benefit from you joining our army” he continued blushing as he looked down at Fallick’s cock-hug

“hn, okay, on one condition, you let me fuck your sweet little ass, even mine didn’t get that thick when these little guys fused me”

Vegeta’s hole twitched and he got a dumb grin”that’s all?, YOU GOT IT!” he yelled excited at the prospect of Fallick’s huge 18 incher inside him

“Oh!, on that note, we should probably bring as many of these cock-hugger eggs with us, the power boost they provide would be a massive help to our cause”

 

the newly converted pair each took an egg and flew off to find Krillin and Goku, the eggs seemingly wouldn’t hatch around men who had already been fused so it was no trouble, 

Krilllin was the first they found, the little man was seemingly just victorious over a local animal, a wolf like creature which also had a cock tail, no doubht a victim of the cock-huggers, Krillin’s clothes were totally shredded from the battle and he had a bit of cum leaking from his ass, clearly the animal’s aim was to fuck him with it’s tail and it had been successful in that before he managed to fight it off

feeling the two huge power levels he turned around ready to fight, but calmed seeing it was Vegeta, for a second, before he saw Vegeta’s new tail

“VEGETA!?, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT TAIL!?!” he yelled, before Vegeta knocked him out with a ki blast

Krillin awoke a a short while later back in the ship, seeing the newly hatched cock-hugger crawling onto his lap, he struggled but found he couldn’t move, looking up he was shackled in Kachicachintite shackles, in no time the creature had fished out his soft 7 inches and stroked it to it’s 8 ½ inch hardness, before plunging it’s own cock down Krillin’s piss hole, enticing a scream from krillin that quickly quieted down into a lusty moan, to Krillin’s surprise, it turned out the little bald man apparently enjoyed sounding, it was still horrible to him just how he discovered that fact about himself since he’d have rather discovered it without having his pipe fucked by an ugly giant bug

as with Vegeta, the hugger fucked Krillin’s pipe for a few hours, pumping his balls full of it’s mutagenic cum, he too grew a massive new cock tail, enlarged plumped buttocks and his 8 incher stretched into an 11 incher, though being a different species than Vegeta the mutation was slightly different for him, as it also resulted in a slight enlarging of Krillin’s pecs, and nipples, in time the hugger finished, and as with vegeta fell off and died, feeling the boost to his power, Krillin tried once more to free himself and found he was now able to rip the once unbreakable shackles right off the wall, he smiled feeling his new power, 

looking down at his bodacious pegs, fat bubblebutt and new prehensile cock tail krillin smirked, his mind altered by the cum like Vegeta to accept the changes, he made one of his pecs bounce and a very copious squirt of milk erupted from his nipple causing him to flinch in surprise, and then chuckle, 

using his power sensing he could feel Vegeta and Goku fighting elsewhere, Vegeta seemed to be winning, easily, Krillin decided to make use of the time and experiment with his body, his body wouldn’t let him touch his own cock, so instead he, like Vegeta began to aggressively fuck his own ass with his new tail, moaning in satisfaction as his cock pummeled his prostate, each thrust driving the little man’s hips forward, not long into his prostate pounding his eyes rolled back and he came explosively all over the wall and floor, as well as his tail cumming in his own ass, it was the most powerful and productive orgasm of his life

“fuck I haven’t cum like this since I was a teenager” he moaned  
“I...still want more” he sighed as he continued fucking his own ass, the cum oozing out around his tail making wet squelching noises

 

elsewhere, the battle between Goku and Vegeta finally reached it’s close, Goku losing consciousness saw his rival come up to him, with a smirk, and then everything went black  
Goku awoke back in the ship, in a different room, he awoke to the cockhugger already on him, already doing it’s job, in fact it was a few cumshots in and his tail was already regrown and already losing it’s fur and thickening, however the first thing he noticed was he was involved in an orgy, Vegeta was fucking his ass while Fallick was fucking Vegeta’s, Vegeta sucking Fallick’s tail, 

“wh, what’s going on?….it….feels…..good” he mumbled, Krillin then appeared, looking down at him, 

“Krillin, your pecs look amazing!” was the first thing out of his mouth

before long Goku was nursing on Krillin’s pecs, drinking the manly milk oozing from them

as Fallick pummeled Vegeta’s prostate the prince came, filling Goku’s hole with his hot seed making Goku sigh in contentment, Vegeta then kept fucking, his cum lubing Goku’s hole and making the fuck even hotter, Goku’s originally 9 inch cock slowly extended through the fucking, becoming 13 inches, finally after a 5 hour orgy, Goku’s transformation was complete, the Saiyan man now just the same as his party, a long cock tail, and enlarged ass, his original cock enlarged as well

Fallick explained everything to him and Krillin, the party’s new course of action was now clear, they’d have to search universes 7 and 6, finding old allies and exposing them to the cock-huggers, increasing their power and then train for the upcoming threat to the universes

Goku instant transmissioned hundreds of the veiny eggs into the ships storage area, while Vegeta set autopilot coordinates for their next destination, 

as all parties finished their prep work Goku had something to say

“y’know I never got to cum during that orgy”

Vegeta smiled, 

“we should do something about that” Vegeta moaned as he stood up and began to make out with Goku, coiling his cock tail around Goku’s before guiding it into his hole, and stroking Goku’s original cock

 

 

end?


End file.
